emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8301 (1st November 2018)
Aaron tries to persuade Rebecca against moving away and taking Seb. It appears to have worked as later, Rebecca tells Ross she can't go to Liverpool. Elsewhere, Daz catches Bernice and Liam together whilst Bob struggles to find a job. Plot Robert has been in contact with a solicitor and it looks like he can't stop Rebecca taking Seb if they end up in court as they'll end up with shared residency. Meanwhile at the pub backroom, Charity rants to Ryan and Debbie about Ross wanting to take Moses. Debbie suggests Charity and Ross should work something out between them. Daz sits staring at a text from Bernice saying she misses her and wants to talk. Kerry and Amelia ask Daz about his new job but Daz is vague about the details then hurries out. As Megan tries to talk to Leyla about Clive, Clive and Frank have a run in in the street. Clive explains he's ashamed of his time in prison and questions why he'd want to gain by conning Leyla as her business barely breaks even and she spends all her money on shoes. Frank believes Clive is playing the long game but Clive protests he genuinely loves Leyla. Laurel nags at Bob to find a job. At Dale View, Ross and Ryan talk. Ryan fears Ross is taking on too much by moving away with Moses although Ross promises he's not taken any drugs since he was hospitalized so Ryan agrees not to say anything about Ross' drug use to Charity. Aaron calls in at Keepers Cottage to talk to Rebecca. Daz asks Bernice for a drink but she turns him down. Aaron tries to get Rebecca to reconsider taking Seb, reminding her he's been with him and Robert for months and is settled. Rebecca explains she needs to get away from the village but Aaron begs her to try to make things work here for Seb's sake. Bob's job search isn't going well. Frank suggests Leyla hears Clive out as Clive reminded him he's being a hypocrite. Laurel moans to Nicola about Bob not working as she's working all the hours God sends to pay the bills. Laurel wishes she could attend the kids club talent show but she can't afford to take the time off. Rebecca watches as Robert, Aaron and Liv play with Seb at the playground. Liv pesters Robert about getting a dog. Although Robert isn't keen, he agrees to think about it. Debbie admits to Ryan that she's terrified about leaving Jack and Sarah if she gets sent down. Ryan turns the conversation to Moses' living arrangements, commenting it sounded like she thinks Ross should get custody. Debbie doesn't want Moses to go, but states Ross has always been a good dad. Gabby calls by Dale Head and begs Daz to reunite with Bernice. Daz insists he's trying. At the same time, Bernice and Liam have a romantic picnic on the Cricket Pitch. Daz knocks at Brook Cottage but there's no answer. He spots the trail of rose petals that Liam laid for Bernice and follows it. Ross informs Rebecca they can move into their new flat next week but Rebecca is having second thoughts and concludes she and Ross are rushing things. Clive appears in the pub and gives Leyla the necklace he bought her. He concedes he's lied about a lot of things but insists he didn't lie about loving her. Daz follows the rose petals across the footbridge and towards the cricket pitch where he finds Bernice and Liam laughing and giggling. Ross insists Rebecca can't allow Aaron and Robert to guilt them out of moving. Rebecca suggests they sort the custody arrangements before leaving but Ross knows that could take months and insists he needs to get out of the village now. Rebecca states she can't leave like this, leaving Ross crushed. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *Clive - Tom Chambers Locations *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *The Grange - Front garden *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Keepers Cottage - Living room and back garden *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Cricket Pitch *Brook Cottage - Front garden *Footbridge Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes